


数字游戏

by Rumless



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 比利喜欢挑战，因此他为自己定下了一个私人挑战——操遍所有队友。
Relationships: Five | Amelia (6 Underground)/ Four | Billy (6 Underground), Four | Billy (6 Underground)/One (6 Underground), Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Seven | Blaine (6 Underground), Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Two | Camille (6 Underground)/Three | Javier (6 Underground)
Kudos: 6





	数字游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Numbers Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808522) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



****-** ** ****六号** ** ****-** **

事实上，他计划着在第一个任务之后拿下六号。在肾上腺素的作用下，比利自知是一个热衷于寻求刺激的人。即使知道六号对男人没兴趣，比利也有自信把他掰弯。毕竟，这对那些酷跑者们来说，是奏效的。

然后……没有然后了。

他的确在脑海里酝酿了一些攻略六号的小计划，当然，对其他人也一样。二号是个冷美人；五号去做超模都绰绰有余；还有三号的那走路姿势，不难看出他操起人来就是个攻城锤*1。至于一号，比利不介意哪天为了全套装备，和他来上一发。

看着六号沉入海中，比利的性致也随之消退。

一号说，他们不是一家人。

好吧，比利显然也从没这么想过，不过谁说不是呢。

他想，不要有过多的依恋也许才是最好的办法。他的前队友们甚至没来参加他的葬礼。为何要自欺欺人这次会有所不同？

****-七号-** **

“你叫什么名字，哥们？”

“别告诉他——”

“我叫布莱恩。我刚救了你。你叫什么名字？”

乘幽灵飞机前往突及斯塔（Turgistan）得花13个小时。要消失在众人眼前，去往那间安静的库房，顺带让布莱恩跟过来，对比利来说并不算难。比利知道卡米尔肯定注意到了他们，但好在她也没打算多管闲事。

“怎么？”布莱恩刻意压低了声音，他甚至回头瞄了一眼，以防有人瞧见。

比利趁他分神，顺势凑了上去，“你救了我。”

布莱恩注视着他的绿眸，开诚布公地回应道，“换做是你，也会这么做。”

“不，我会为你做点更好的。”

他吻了他。

唇瓣柔软，灼热的气息覆在面上，让人随之沉醉，随着一声重响，比利这才发现自己已经被布莱恩按在了墙上。

“你他妈的搞什么？”布莱恩依旧压低声音说道。但他看起来并不生气，只是疑惑。

“得了吧，你从没帮昔日战友搞过？任务前来点小小的娱乐？”

布莱恩牙根一紧，“不，我没有。”

“你敢说自己从没想过？”

布莱恩犹豫的一瞬间，比利就知道自己已经拿下他了。正如他知道如何在空中翻跟斗，又是何时落地起跳他猛地离开墙，推着布莱恩直至两人的位置彻底翻转过来，紧接着便跪了下来。

“嘴就是嘴。”他边说边近乎兴奋地朝布莱恩咧嘴一笑，“只有男人才知道男人喜欢什么。”

布莱恩微微一愣，比利顺势俯身亲吻布莱恩战斗裤的隆起。他听到头顶传来一声抑制的呻吟，紧接着一双有力的大手滑进了他的发间。

“嘴就是嘴，是吧？”布莱恩喃喃着，“来吧，夜魔侠，让我看看你有什么本事!”

比利对此倍感荣幸。

****-一号-** **

比利是唯一一个大多数时间都待在基地里的人。

其他人飞去亚历山大、里约热内卢，亦或者洛杉矶，带着晒黑的皮肤、新枪和吻痕回来。他并不介意，一点也不。在任务间歇，他通常有一周左右的时间独处。比利热衷于独处。这使得他得以在这荒无人烟的地方尽情思考。

一号从某次神秘之旅归来的时候，比利正窝在飞机上空调最猛的角落里，追着《东区人》——一部连载至今，最适合消磨时间的肥皂剧。一号扛着个大箱子，径直走进驾驶舱，他甚至看都没看比利一眼。这并不寻常，一号的状态不对。一号总是说个没完没了，即使大多数时候他说的都是些废话。为此，比利不得不按了暂停，跟了上去。

“这是什么？”他指了指那个箱子，问道。

“威士忌。”

一号没好气地回答道，随后“啪”的一声将箱盖掀到驾驶舱的地上，从里边取出一瓶杰克丹尼，打开就对着瓶口来了一大口。除了令人担忧的酗酒问题，美国酒最起码解释了发生了什么。每次神秘的美国之旅后，一号总是一副郁郁寡欢的模样。

但通常没那么糟。

比利抱着胸，倚在门框上。与此同时，一号将自己丢进了驾驶座，又顺势将脚翘在了仪表台上。他又灌了一大口酒，盯着挡风玻璃，外边荒芜得只剩黄沙。

“你还好吗?”

“我看起来像好吗?”

“并不。”

“那你问个屁?”一号又灌了自己一口。

“如果你想聊聊，可以找我。”

一号靠在扶手上，直勾勾地盯着比利，“我不知道我什么时候给过你，我想聊聊的错觉。如果我这么做过了，那都我是我的错。我一直尽自己最大的努力给人完全相反的印象，所以我真的很想知道，我到底哪里做错了。”

比利没接话，只是耸了耸肩，坐到副驾驶座上，“我能来一点吗？”

“自己拿一瓶。”

比利当然不会跟一号客气，自顾自地开了一瓶，像一号那样对瓶喝。

没一会儿，太阳开始落山，他们正对着东南方向，好在不是最刺眼的地方。比利望着逐渐昏暗的天际，叹了口气。

一号喝得有点多了，正在胡言乱语——上帝呀，又是克利弗家族，认真的？——比利的视野有几分模糊了，只能打断了他。

“你为什么不告诉我们你的名字？”

一号沉默了。

过了好一会儿，比利都没等来答案，只得转过身看向一号。而后者又开始盯着沙漠出神。

“听着，我知道你非常专注于这整个‘鬼魂计划’什么的。但是，只要我们对全世界来说是鬼魂不就好了。我们没必要对彼此都是鬼魂，对吧？”一号并未作出任何反应，于是比利继续说道，“我喜欢这个团队。你是对的，我们为世界做了件好事，一件非常非常好的事。我不想就此退出。我是这个团队的一员，我想其他人也一样，没有人愿意离开。所以你到底在害怕些什么？”

比利停了下来，等待一号回应。可没想到的是，一号居然大笑出声。比利愤愤不平地一屁股坐回副驾驶座，去他妈的一号，如果他连一分钟都他妈的不能认真对待，那么去他妈的。

“我怕……”一号笑得上气不接下气，“我怕的就是这个。就是这个。我就是怕你们不想离开。”

比利回头看着一号笑得通红的脸，一脸莫名其妙，“你他妈的在说什么？”

“你不想离开。你放不下。放不下其他人。他们会死的，四号。你难道没从第一次任务中吸取教训吗？他们都会因为这份工作而死。我们都是鬼魂。我们去别人不愿意去的地方，做别人拒绝做的事，并在未来的某一天为此捐躯。那些你不想离开的人，他们死定了。不如趁现在就划清界限。”

“不，操你的，操你的！”比利说着，跌跌撞撞地站了起来，“你他妈的什么都不知道。”

一号盯着比利好一会儿，这才开了口，“墙上有九个数字，我们干掉了其中一个，为此我们失去了一个队友。从统计学上来讲，干掉他们所有人，我们这个团队最起码需要十几二十号人。”

“而你的解决办法是不使用任何人的名字?”比利反问道，“这对你他妈的有什么好处！”

驾驶舱里一片寂静，只能听见比利的呼吸声。他默默擦去眼泪，却看见一号正看着他。一号的眼底浮现出惊讶，和其它一些不明含义的东西。不管那是什么，比利都不会喜欢，所以他选择转过身，好直视外面的黑暗。

“你知道的……你是对的。”一号在他身后说道。

比利并没有回应。他感觉到一只手搭在了他的肩上，而他躲开了。

“比利。”

比利任由一号把他转了回去，他们之间仅有几英寸的距离。比利的呼吸沉重起来，他们近得胸膛几乎就此撞在一起。他们两突然莫名紧张起来。一号大概也感觉到了，他毫无迹象地低下头，看向比利的嘴唇，又将视线上移，与之对视。一号最终还是退后了一步，以打破这个时刻。而比利却突然伸手，一把揪住一号的衬衫，将他拽了回来。

“比利——”

“你叫什么名字？”

一号再次犹豫了。

比利忍无可忍，朝一号吼道，“你他妈的叫什么名字？”

一号没有回答，却吻住了他。不一会儿，比利便夺走了主动权，刻意加深了这个吻，肆意地融入他的愤怒和恐惧。一号抓住了比利的衬衣下摆，将它向上拉。比利中断了这个吻，好抬手脱掉那些碍事的衣物，再将一号拉回来……

不多时，比利赤身裸体地跨坐在一号腿上，却听见一号低声说了些他没听见的话。

“什么？”

一号转过头，紧闭双眼，“这是……丹尼尔，大家都叫我丹尼。”

比利停止了动作，直到一号睁开眼睛直勾勾地看着他，下一秒却一掌拍在了比利的臀部，用力揉捏了一把他的臀瓣，示意他继续。

“不，你看起来更像‘一号’*2。”

“你说我看起来像尿？”

“恩，我想是吧！”

一号笑起来可能很烦人，但事实证明，他边笑边射出来的模样，真他妈的有够滑稽的。

****-二号 &三号-** **

一号在伯尔尼被刺伤了。为此，队员们大肆嘲笑了他一番， 基于各种缘由，一号差点没交代在瑞士。情况糟糕到一号不得不被送去医院，布莱恩陪着他以保证安全，在艾米莉亚的强烈要求之下，她也得以留在了医院看护。

比利觉得这真是太妙了，他把这个想法告诉了哈维，还附带了一个咧嘴笑。

“是的，非常妙。他们花一晚上在Krankenhaus（医院）*3，我们却能花一晚上在五星级酒店。对吧，亲爱的？”

最后这句显然不是对比利说的，而正主卡米尔正窝在他们出这次任务的那狭窄货车后备箱里，擦拭着她的枪。她并没有停止手上的工作，却还是给了哈维一丝丝笑容。

比利开车带着他们几乎在城里转了一圈。这得益于哈维，他一边转着手机辨认方位，一边试图用他那半吊子德语水平看懂德语版谷歌地图。卡米尔终于还是失去了耐心，她一把抢过哈维的手机。三分钟后，他们最终顺利抵达酒店。

“大部分路都是我导航出来的。”哈维坚持这么认为。

没有人反驳，但卡米尔还是毫不客气的翻了个白眼。比利也没敢多说什么，只是在一旁憋笑。

他们用假身份办理了入住手续，然后乘电梯上楼。临近午夜，比利却还是清醒得很，他根本无法想象现在就上楼睡觉。然而，伯尔尼这地方根本不适配伦敦那种丰富多彩的夜生活。

哈维和卡米尔的想法显然与比利不谋而合——当比利试图转身抱怨时，他们已经纠缠在了一起，开始不顾一切地拥吻。

“哇哦……”比利根本没能控制住自己，不由自主地发出声音。

卡米尔不知怎么将自己缠到了哈维身上，单凭核心力量便用那双长腿环住了他的腰，哈维甚至没有因此而摔倒。

在那一瞬间，比利过于清醒的问题变得更为具象——他的某个难以言表的部位彻底苏醒了过来。

电梯“叮”的一声宣告他们即将到达顶楼。卡米尔用最快的速度从哈维身上跳了下来，扭了扭脖子，又抬手理了理头发。她又一次展现了她是多么的镇定自若，而完全相反的是，哈维笑得极其明显。

“我们俩今晚要开个派对，”他朝比利吹嘘着。

“为什么不干脆撬开门闩，改成三人房呢？”比利想都没想就脱口而出。

他的队友们莫名其妙地转头看向他，随后又相互对视了一眼。就在那一刻，比利一瞬间意识到，自己居然胆敢向一名前杀手和一名前间谍提议了一场3p。他心中叫苦，不由得吞了吞口水，却也已经覆水难收。

一个略带危险的笑容，在卡米尔的脸上绽开。

“为什么不呢?”她转头朝比利说道。

随后电梯门应声而开，卡米尔率先溜了出去，只留下一抹倩影，比利只得出神地看着她像走猫步一样走在酒店长廊上。哈维拍了拍他的肩膀，又摇了摇比利。

“我们今晚会玩得很开心的。”

他向比利保证，随后一把勾住比利的脖子，将他拉了过来，随之而来的是一个沉重却又让人近乎难以招架的深吻。在那一瞬间，比利猛然想起了当初自己对哈维的评价，他认定，即使今晚本就是一个错误，他也不会有任何遗憾。

****-五号-** **

在幽灵小队干掉一号那面恶人墙上的二号反派之后，他们得以正式休假一个月。私下里，比利独自前往大西洋城在那待了一礼拜*4，之后又和艾米莉亚一起飞往澳大利亚。

他知道哈维和卡米尔去了加勒比海，尽管他不清楚他们到底是去度假还是单纯的接了点私活。或许，接私活玩玩就算是他两的放松方式。

澳大利亚很美，但也十分炎热，永远的艳阳高照。不像伦敦，不像乌克兰，也不像比利唯一一次和妈妈去度假的苏格兰。艾米莉亚很喜欢澳大利亚。她穿着飘逸的吊带裙，戴着大大的遮阳草帽，将皮肤晒成健康的古铜色。而比利则给自己涂了一层厚厚的防晒霜，结果还是晒黑了。她嘲笑着他，那一刻比利觉得自己幸福到了极点*5。

他们一起去攀岩，因为比利想向她展示站在世界之巅*5的感觉。

她没有过任何攀岩的经验，但她是如此的坚毅。她认真听了比利的指导，学得很快。阳光倾泻而下，照耀在艾米莉亚身上，为她镀上一层淡金色。比利看得失神，无意间差点没失了手。他们肩并肩的攀完了最后几米，岩壁有几分窄，他们的手肘无意中碰到了好几次。山顶与其说是山峰，不如说是个高地。他们抵达了山顶，四处逛了逛，便开始欣赏几英里外的美景。他们在崖边坐了下来，共饮一瓶水，各自伸展酸痛的肌肉，高谈论阔，放声大笑。渐渐地他们再次沉默了下来，彼此却了然于心。比利从来没有和任何人这么相处过，他们享受做同样的事情，即使沉默，也共享着一种此时无声胜有声的快乐。

艾米莉亚悄悄握住了比利的手，她看起来有几分紧张，比利只是微笑着回握。他依旧一句话也没说。他知道，他也无需多言。

毕竟……他们有的是时间。

**Author's Note:**

> *1原文为“…Three could have been a model, and Five had the kind of walk that said he’d fuck like a battering ram.”但以后文中出现的那句“In that moment Billy remembered his original appraisal of how Javi would fuck…”如果按照这种理解，第一句应该是将代号写反了，像攻城锤的应该是三号哈维尔，而不是五号艾米莉亚。  
> *2原文“Nah, you look like a One.”“...Are you saying I look like piss?”在英文儿童用语里，Number one用来指代“piss”，所以那句”you look like a One.”算是个双关，也算是惯用的语义转换损人方法。  
> *3Krankenhaus ：德语，译为医院。德语属于瑞士的四种官方语言之一，伯尔尼是瑞士首都，属于德语区。因此，这里的三号学德语医院发音和后文看德语版谷歌地图形成呼应。  
> *4原文为“…Billy spent a week in Atlantic City with Billy…”前后出现了两个Billy，显然他不能分裂出另一个自己一起去大西洋城。个人认为这里有可能是原作者手误打错，极有可能是想表达Billy和其它某个队友去了大西洋城（鉴于二号三号锁了，之后也写到他两去了加勒比海，后一句又用了“and then”，可以排除五号，所以估计是一号或者七号中的一个），当然，也可能单纯的呼应上文，再次写比利喜欢独处，所以他独自去了大西洋城。我个人选择了后一种进行了翻译。  
> *5原文为“And then she laughed at him and he felt like he was on top of the world”和“They went climbing together, because Billy wanted to show her how on top of the world felt.”用到的都是“on top of the world”这个短语，可以译为极度幸福，欣喜若狂，或者直译为世界最高点。因此这里根据语境，我在两处选择了两种完全不同的译法，但原文应该想表达一种一语双关的效果。因为比利自己觉得“on top of the world”，所以想带艾米莉亚攀岩也体验一下“on top of the world”的感觉。


End file.
